Better Than a Champion
by Melissalee116
Summary: One-Shot. Ash just one the title of Kanto Champion, but someone special wasn't there. When she shows up unannounced having managed to get to the battle he fights with her over his old hat. Having seriously hurt the 17 year old Misty's feelings and driven her away he now must go to her, and maybe give her a little more than just his old hat...


**I normally don't like one-shots but I couldn't help myself… If you like my writing check out my newly finished 'The Choice' Otherwise thanks for stopping by and No I don't own Pokémon… at least not when I'm awake… **

There was something in the way the wind blew that caught his attention. He looked up at the bright new morning sky in awe. The sunrise this morning was one of the best he'd seen in a long time. He looked to his ever present companion with a smile. Pikachu sat next to him patiently watching the sky too, waiting for something. Ash's messy dark hair stirred in the winds and he closed his chocolate eyes and smiled. Today was the first day he was officially a champion.

He looked back into the room and could see Brock asleep on his bed. Normally he would want to sleep in too, but the excitement must have gotten to him this morning.

He sat out there for about an hour before Brock came out too. "You're up early." His tan skinned, taller, friends stated joining him on the patio.

"Yeah I just woke up early, and it looked so nice out here I actually got up."

"Ash, you're not still mad about yesterday are you?" While yesterday had been a great day someone was missing from the audience. And when he'd figured that out after the battle the victory didn't feel nearly as sweet.

Misty hadn't been there. He knew she wasn't going to be; Brock had called her a week ago and she was out of town doing something. Ash hadn't paid attention after Brock said she said no. And it had hurt; after all she was _supposed _to be one of his best friends. Best friends don't miss champion battles.

Brock didn't wait for an answer going inside for a moment with a paper in his hands. "She wrote you this, and asked me not to give it to you until today." He said simply going inside and calling for Pikachu to join him with the promise of Ketchup. Ash looked down at the letter for some time not sure that he even really wanted to know what it said for a while. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he ripped it open pulling the letter out to read.

_Ash_

_I know you must be so upset that I wasn't there yesterday to cheer you on in person, but just know that I was there with you in spirit._

_We haven't talked in so long I had no clue this was coming up so soon and my sisters have been having me do their shows with them. _

_You know it's not as bad as I thought, although the publicity isn't very fun (You should take note of that Mr. Pokémon Master to be) and it seems that people always want to know some 'inside scoop.' I have no inside scoop. _

_It's been a few years since I've seen you, so I enclosed a picture of the four of us. I promise you I was watching the battle on television so I'll be able to see what you look like now._

_I know this must seem a little rude, but you know you __could __actually call me from time to time…_

_Or write…_

_Or visit. _

_I know you're busy and this isn't totally fair but just as a point I don't see how you think it's totally fine to mad at me for not being at your battle in person when you haven't been present in my life for the past four years. We're seventeen now Ash, I know you know how to write and use a phone. I've actually seen you do so in the past. _

_Wish Pikachu my best and give my favorite little electric Pokémon my love. _

_I'm sure you kicked Ass Ash. _

_Misty_

Ash set the letter down and looked in the envelope for the supposed picture. Like she said it was in there and he pulled it out trying really hard to ignore his guilt. He was completely unable to do so any longer when he looked at it.

She was so different now. Her bright red hair was still short, reaching just past her shoulders, which he could see because she has styled it down, but she had clearly grown up. She was wearing tight, skinny jeans that were full length, nice flats instead of her normal sneakers; she had on a longer, flowing, silky shirt that was a green color bringing out her hair and her eyes all at the same time. She was even wearing makeup, but it was heavy like Violet's was, it was natural like Daisy and Lilly wore. She had gained certain qualities he couldn't exactly ignore either. She wasn't a runt anymore to say the least, and she was clearly one of the curviest of her sisters. But it was in a balanced way, like she'd just filled out well.

She also fit in with her sisters now in a way where she could clearly still stand out as her own person but now everyone could see what he'd see. She was truly just as-if not more so- sensational as her older sisters. He didn't know who it had been who'd taken the photo but they all looked every excited and Happy. Misty was standing in-between Daisy and Lilly with Violet next to Daisy on the other side. They'd all grown up too, but in general looked relatively the same. Violet and Daisy had their hair very long. Violet had it in some intercut braid on one said and Daisy had curled it and let it flow down. Lilly's was a little short, but still longer than Misty's and had half of it up and a Lilly was in her pink hair. But even with all that his eyes could barley leave Misty, he'd always thought she was pretty, but this was a level he hadn't even known existed.

Ash finally peeled his eyes off the picture and sighed. She was right, he hadn't exactly been a great best friend these last few years either…

He stood up knowing what he had to do and walked past Brock without a word. He ventured into the lobby and sat down at one of the video phone quickly having the operator set up the call. "Hi you've reached the Cerulean Gym outside of our normal operating hours" One of the sisters said as he slammed the phone down. 'Great now I'm a jerk and I can't even do anything about it right away.'

"Looking for someone?" He heard from behind him. He turned quickly to see her, standing right behind him, in shorts, a yellow T-shirt and her hair down, looking like a more recognizable her than in the picture and somehow even more stunning, and this time his oldest hat was nestling on her head and as he took her in her smile widened.

"Misty!" He exclaimed suddenly breaking out of his trance and jumping from his seat, pulling her into his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked full of excitement as he spun her around.

"I came for your match, silly." She answered when he released her; this time only looking into her Cerulean eyes.

"But you said, and the letter-" She smiled softly as she interrupted.

"I wasn't sure I could be here, and I was all the way in the back, but really how could I miss it?"

"It's so great to see you Mist." He said again pulling her into another hug.

"You too Ash." She said returning his hug this time. In truth he had changed too, he was finally taller than her, he was tan, and his muscles had grown slightly and were toned. One thing that she could see hadn't changed was his personality. He would always be ten at heart. Suddenly he jerked up and gave her a hard look.

"What are you doing with my hat?"

"Oh this old thing? Well you know I figured you wouldn't mind since you got that new one." She sassed back having clearly anticipated this reaction.

"I left it at home because I didn't want anything to happen to it. I worked way too hard to get that thing!" He claimed as he tried to snatch it off her head. She once again had anticipated this and put her hand on it to protect it as she dodged his "attack" on her. "Misty!" He said starting to get annoyed when she flashed him her new award winning smile and stepped away again.

"What are you going to do with it if you take it from me?" He stopped and glared.

"I don't know, but it's my hat, if I want to leave it with my mother than I can."

"And then she might let someone else take it for good luck." Misty responded sternly not thrilled with his answer. "If you're not even going to wear what does it matter?"

"Something might happen to it."

"I swear I'll keep your precious hat safe Ash." She said flatly daring him to counter it with her eyes. Ash signed heavily before his eyes lit up again with new confusion.

"Wait my mother let you take it?"

"Yeah, I visit Delia all the time. Last month when I was home I asked if I could take it for good luck; for your match in case I made it." She explained calmly not surprised at all that they'd had to back track. Their argument was interrupted when Brock and Pikachu came down the stairs.

"PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly as he leapt to her in a single bound.

"Aww Pikachu! How's my favorite electric Pokémon?" She asked happily giving him the closest hug she could without squeezing him. Pikachu licked her check in happy response and she felt warm from being with him again. Brock was right behind remarking with a,

"What no hug for me?" Making Pikachu move to her shoulder as she warmly embraced her older friend. "You look so good Misty" He said as they separated and he took a quick look at her. His smile grew as he tapped the hat. "I am especially fond of the new head gear."

"Funny so I am, but not Ash." She said stubbornly ready to fight again having gained Brock on her side. Ash's eyes narrowed and then he smiled.

"How about a Pokémon battle for the Hat?" Misty stood stubbornly shaking her head.

"Nope. You were just dubbed champion I wouldn't want to crush you in a battle the day after and ruin the moment." Ash's jaw dropped for a moment as Misty's teasing smile persisted.

"I would so beat you."

"Yeah okay."

"I'm the Kanto Champion."

"I am Misty." She said defiantly daring him to try to reason with that one. "And now that we have each stated something obvious would you like to actually make a point?"

"Seriously Misty? Just give me the hat back."

"Ash calm down." Brock said exasperatedly finally getting involved. "You haven't worn that Hat in years."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT! ITS MINE AND SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE JUST TAKEN IT!" He bellowed making everyone in the center look at them. Misty looked shocked as she removed it from her head quietly and threw it at him before patting Pikachu quickly and setting him down to disappear up the stairs.

"Ash what is your problem?" Brock demanded giving the trainer a hard look. Ash just looked down at the hat in his hands.

"I-I don't know, I just got so mad…"

"Over a hat? She came all the way out here to surprise and support you after all these years and you scream at her?" Brock's hard look grew slightly angry. "That's not fair Ash." Pikachu agreed suddenly going up the stairs too. The people finally stopped looking at them and Ash's checks brightened as he realized that they had just seen him yell at some poor girl having no clue what had happened. He bowed his head in defeat and mumbled

"I'll go apologize now so maybe we can all hang out and have a good day together." Brock rolled his eyes as he patted his friends back.

"You'd better make it one Hell of an apology. I'll be in the room if you need me." Ash went over to the desk to find out her room number and then walked up the steps. When he finally found her room he knocked softly on the door.

"Mist?" He called hoping she'd just answer. Normally he'd have gotten a 'go away Ash' or something to that extent but this time there was nothing. His hand reached down to the knob and he found it was unlocked. "I'm coming in" he warned as he pushed the door open. Misty's room was like theirs and he realized she was on the deck which is why she hadn't answered. Pikachu was on her shoulder and she was hugging her knees, her face away from his. Pikachu noticed him before Misty and so she turned just before he got to the door. "May I come out?" He asked, just peaking his head out the door. Her face screamed out how hurt she was, and he was pretty sure her eyeliner had run a little.

"If I told you no would it make a difference?"

"Probably not." He responded honestly as he opened the door all the way letting himself through. "Hey buddy mind giving us a few minutes?" Pikachu nodded and gave Ash a look of warning before disappearing out of the room. Ash sat next to her and she looked the other way clearly showing how she wanted nothing to do with him right now. "Look Mist I'm really sorry, I guess I just don't know what got into me down there." He said honestly while reaching his hand up behind his neck. Misty pulled herself tighter in her bind.

"I didn't _have _to come you know."

"I know that"

"You have never tried to see me."

"Well that's not fair."

"No Ash I've been all over the place with my sisters and you might have known that if you ever picked up the phone or scribbled a note or _something. _And when I take my time to buy a really stupid expensive ticket to get here overnight and buy a shitty ticket all the way in the back of the stadium to actually _be _here and then surprise you in the morning with your stupid hat good-luck charm and you scream at me? THAT's not fair." Ash just stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say, because she was right, which is what he'd wanted to say when he's tried calling her this morning. "I tease you with a stupid old hat that you barley even care about anymore and you practically screamed my head off." She mumbled like she hadn't felt that she'd truly made the point yet.

"You're right. About all of it Misty. I'm so sorry. I really wish I could explain, I was just so mad."

"Why?" she demanded still not looking at him.

"That's it I just don't even really understand that myself." She nodded slowly and did look at him. He saw a single tear run down her face and he felt like such an awful person. Probably one of the worst feelings ever.

"I leave in a half hour I need to get my stuff together." She said flatly as she started to stand.

"Wait, you're not going to hang around for even a day with me and Brock?"

"What's the point Ash?" She said, her words pointed and sharp like an attack much worse than her mallet. "Great Match." She pushed past him and grabbed her bag as she stormed out leaving Ash standing there a little numb.

Misty had said good-bye to Brock but he wouldn't tell Ash what she'd said. In fact he wasn't really talking to Ash at all and neither was Pikachu. That being said he spent most of his day in his room wearing his old hat- or trying too. Every time he put it on it just felt wrong like maybe it wasn't even his anymore.

The whole day he held onto his hat until finally he got up and went on got Brock. "I'm leaving, are you two coming?"

"It depends," Brock started raising an eyebrow at him "Where are you going?"

"To fix things with Misty." Ash said exasperatedly not understanding why that wouldn't be totally obvious. Brock nodded with a smile.

"Then you need to go by yourself. Pikachu and I will meet you there in a few days okay?" Ash gave him the oddest expression but shrugged when his Pokémon nodded.

"FINE ug!" He left immediately all the while holding onto something in his pocket for comfort.

It took five hours to get there with the help of his Pokémon. He knew Misty would have been home for at least two hours by now and he was hoping that she wouldn't have magically disappeared. He went to the gym right away and rang the bell. He waited there for about five minutes before deciding no one was there. That was when he was at a loss. It was seven thirty so he headed to the Pokémon center to ask for room.

When he got there Nurse Joy immediately remembered him. Which is why she probably took pity on him and told him where Misty and Lilly lived now. The girls had moved out of the gym a few years ago to allow for more space, and Daisy and Violet moved in with their boyfriends while Misty and Lilly decided to move in together. Ash didn't even take the room now running for town center. It took a little while to find the correct building but even that didn't stop him. He finally got to the door and knocked on it, not at all surprised when Lilly answered the door. She narrowed her eyes at him and went to shut the door without even saying anything when Ash pushed against it.

"Come on Lilly let me in." She countered, pushing just as hard as him to keep him out.

"Not to save your life."

"Hey I came all the way here to apologize in person."

"And you think that makes up for being a total Ass?" He pushed harder, but she held her own.

"No but I thought it was a start."Lily stepped back letting him topple into the apartment from no longer having a force pushing back on him. She crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"That is my baby sister and if she wants you out you leave got it?" Ash nodded.

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me, you'll probably be on your Ass in that hallway in five minutes." Ash half smiled at her.

"Well wish me luck then."

"No." She said simply plopping down on the sofa a few feet away picking up the remote. Ash looked around. The apartment looked nice and there was definitely a water Pokémon theme, something that to him screamed more Misty than Lilly, but in a comforting way. He looked at her showing he had no idea where she was, so Lilly pointed with a dramatic sign like holding up her arm was the biggest inconvenience ever. Ash followed her finger to a door through the kitchen. He knocked on it lightly but opened it before she responded. Misty was laying on her bed facing the other direction still in her cloths from this morning and her bag forgotten next to the door. Ash shut the door behind him and quietly stepped forward.

"Hi." He said passively hoping to gain her attention. It worked. She jolted up and looked at him. Her face was little red and he felt that sick feeling again from earlier knowing he'd made her cry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave it like that." He said softly still trying to just get her to a point where she'd hear him out. "And I brought you something." He added hoping to gain some extra interest.

"Ash I don't want anything from you."

"I know, but I guess…" He trailed off not sure how to finish his thought as he reached into his bag and pulled out his old hat. She eyed him unsure of what exactly he was doing. He gingerly sat next to her on the side of her bed and nestled the hat on her head. "After you left it occurred to me that you really should have it. Just to hold onto for me." He added in quickly to make himself clear. "Besides its only fair." She whipped her eyes and then reached up to touch his hat leaving it where he'd placed it.

"What do you mean 'it's only fair'?" She asked, now curious but her anger and hurt still very clearly there. Ash blushed before reaching back into his pocket and pulling something out. He held it up for her to see. It was her Handkerchief still bright Pick with the sun looking like it was shinning in the middle. "You kept it?" She said her anger melting almost immediately. His blush grew deeper but he nodded. And he held up his hand and reached for something under his shirt. He pulled out her lure that he'd kept on a chain around his neck. She covered her mouth in shock as she just stared at him.

"They were the little pieces of you that I need to get through all the hard stuff." He was mumbling, maybe a little embarrassed, but Misty still understood. "I couldn't call because I just didn't know what to say, but whenever I would normally need you to kick me into gear I always have these on me to give me a little inspiration."

"Inspiration?" She questioned wanting to make sure she was really understanding him. He looked away for a moment as he nodded.

"Well yeah… I mean Mist, you inspire me to be the best trainer I can be, only these things don't hit me with a mallet." Neither laughed at his joke due to the heaviness of what he'd just implied.

"You don't have to give me your hat." She said quietly taking it off her head about to hand it back.

"No I don't, but I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because then my favorite hat will stay with my favorite person."

"Ash-" She started in shock but he stopped her holding up his finger close to her face now looking at her with a new kind of determination.

"It will be a reminder to me that some of the best things in my life are the ones waiting for me here, back home." Now Misty blushed brightly as he replaced it back on her head and taking the moment to scoot a little closer to her. "Keep it safe for me?"

"Always." She whispered, noting the closeness of his face to hers. Ash had of course noted this too and knew he had a choice to make. He let the hand he'd put the hat on her head with fall to her soft face and leaned in closer, kissing her lightly before he could think about why he'd just had the irresistible urge to do so. Her eyes had widened in utter surprise when he'd pulled away.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said so seriously she knew in her bones how sorry he really was. "Forgive me?" She was still stunned silent but nodded back at him now letting her eyes soften while her mind was still racing with so many unasked questions. He had remained very close to her until a knock at the door pulled them both apart. Lilly opened the door looking just to Misty.

"I just wanted to check in and like make sure you hadn't thrown the asshole out the window." She said simply not even glancing at him. "Do you want me to kick him out sis?"

"No its okay Lilly, thank you." She said with a slight smile. Lilly nodded with a smile at her sister but gave another warning glare at Ash before disappearing, closing the door again. When the door closed he looked at her in a questioning way, but she had so many questions of her own she had no clue what he might be silently asking her. He just flashed her a special smile she'd never seen before, and took a deep breath.

"I love you Mist." He said quietly, just for her to hear even though they were alone anyway. She caught her breath as she looked at him. "And I should have told you before." She moved so quickly he almost couldn't process it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her body brushed into his as her lips found their way back to his. Ash let go of the handkerchief as he put one of his hands on her lower back and one on her check. She pulled her face away just enough to respond.

"I love you too." He wasted no time after that pushing her onto her back on her bed and kissing her over and over like he could never get enough. He kissed her with so much passion and built up intensity they could have lit up a stadium. Misty pulled away after a while. "Shouldn't you be celebrating today?" She asked a little mortified at having ruined his celebration day. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"After being in love with you for seven years, you really think I would rather be at a party than with you?" She blushed and he kissed her forehead gingerly. "No amount of celebration or victory could beat this moment right here and now." He could feel the happiness radiate off of her at his words and he moved so he was laying next to her and pulled her in wanting to feel her closeness again versus being over her. He leaned in again and she met him half way. This time while their kissing was filled with passion, it was controlled and they just enjoyed being with the other. At some point Ash turned her hat around into what would have been the battle pose for his hat and his own had fallen off ages ago.

They fell asleep at some point and when Ash woke up in the middle of the night his lips were still on hers and he was still holding her impossibly close to him. He kissed her lightly and moved so his head could rest above hers and he smiled. That had officially been the best day of his life, and today was looking to be even greater. Champion? What was that compared to being (presumably) Misty's boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and please rate and review if you feel so inclined. **

**Happy Reading! :~D**


End file.
